The Safest Place in the World
by LadyDeb1970
Summary: After the events of the movie, Trey's nightmares lead to the re-establishment of a old tradition for Gary and his sons.


The Safest Place in the World

Disclaimer: The events of _'Into the Storm'_ do not belong to me, nor do the characters (the Fuller men, Allison and Gracie, et al). I'm not making any money … just exploring a little something that came to mind one day on my way home from work, and wouldn't leave me alone.

Author's Notes: I wasn't sure what to expect when I went to see '_Into the Storm_.' The trailers looked intriguing, and I've loved Richard Armitage since 'Robin Hood.' I feared I would get the '_Blair Witch Storm'_ … instead, I got a movie about family, ordinary heroes, and looking after each other. Not surprisingly, I loved Gary Fuller, who was a good man, a good father, and a good neighbor. But in recent weeks, it's occurred to me that while Gary and Donnie both nearly died, Trey had it worse in some ways … he watched in horror as his father was nearly taken by the storm when Gary saved Allison's life, and later he nearly watched Donnie die. That kind of thing leaves its mark, and thus, this story was born. Title comes from a thought that popped into my head when I saw a screen capture of Donnie clinging to his father just after he awakens.

The sound of his youngest son screaming dragged Gary Fuller out of a more-or-less sound sleep. In truth, Trey's screams had him out of bed before he was even aware of what he was doing. Behind him, Allison awoke, but Gary's attention was focused only on Trey. He stumbled through the house toward his son's room, to find the teen sitting up in bed, eyes wide and unseeing. Night terrors. Trey hadn't had one of those in years, but little Gracie had one that night … it was why he was sleeping in her room when he heard Trey's screams. Gary's legs folded up and he sat down on the side of his son's bed, drawing him into his arms. Trey's head came to rest under his chin, and footfall behind him alerted Gary that his older son was awake, even before Donnie slurred out, "Dad?"

"I've got him … go back to sleep," Gary murmured, stroking the back of Trey's neck as the youngster slowly returned to consciousness. Donnie didn't move from the doorway … not willing to return to bed, but also not willing to come any closer to the bed (whatever those reasons were, Gary was grateful. Trey would be embarrassed enough by his nightmares). His younger son's arms slipped around his waist, and Gary kissed his temple, whispering, "Back with us now?" Trey nodded against his shoulder, and the father asked softly, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Trey didn't answer right away, which told Gary that his son wanted to say yes, but his pride was getting in his way. Donnie said softly from the door way, "Dad, why don't I set up the air mattress in the living room? You know, camping inside the house, like when we were kids?" Gary cast a grateful glance over his shoulder, earning a grin from Donnie, before the boy disappeared. Camping inside the house. They hadn't done that in years, not since … Gary stopped that thought before it could go any further. Instead, he returned his attention to Trey, who was still trembling in his arms.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked softly. Trey was a bit tricky at times … both boys were, and while the three had gotten better about communicating since the tornadoes tore their town apart, there were still times when Gary felt as though he was navigating a minefield. Allison confided more than once that she felt that way with her daughter at times. Gary informed her that feeling would increase as Gracie got older. She huffed a 'thanks a lot' before kissing his cheek, and tucking her daughter into bed. That was just a few hours earlier.

"The tornado … when you went to help Allison … it took you both," Trey breathed and Gary closed his eyes, tightening his arms around his son. Dammit. He would never regret his actions to help Allison, but he did regret the effect it had on his son. Trey added haltingly, "It's okay, Dad … it's okay. I don't want Gracie to lose her mom." Like Donnie and I did, went unsaid. Trey whispered, "I just didn't … don't … want to lose you either. I almost lost my dad and my brother in the same day."

"I am so sorry," Gary murmured, blinking back tears and Trey's arms tightened around his waist once more. He should have thought of this sooner. The day of the tornadoes was traumatic for all three of the Fuller men. Donnie nearly drowned, Gary was nearly taken by the tornadoes twice, but Trey … Trey had to watch all of it unfold, and Gary knew from previous nightmares that Trey was haunted by the possibility that his attempted to save Donnie and Kaitlyn nearly doomed his brother. Donnie was here with them now and safe, but there was still a shadow in Trey's eyes when he looked at his older brother. Gary repeated, "I am so, so sorry."

Trey was shaking his head, answering hoarsely, "NO … no! You were a hero, Dad, you've always been my hero!" A soft knock at the door saved Gary from the necessity of a reply. Donnie popped his head into the room and he beckoned his father and brother into the living room. Gary turned his attention back to Trey, softly asking if he was okay. Trey nodded … but Gary noticed that his son's arms didn't uncurl from his body. He made no comment, merely hugged Trey a little closer.

He thanked Donnie with his eyes, and his eldest beamed. Later, he would thank Donnie properly, with words, so there was no chance of miscommunication. Later, once Trey was settled and asleep. Taking care of Trey was his first order of business. However, the teen had his own ideas … as he snuggled down into the air mattress, he caught hold of Gary's wrist and murmured, "Don't leave?" Gary was caught, but only for a moment. Donnie nodded and gave his father's shoulder a little nudge. Truthfully, his mind was already half-made-up, and so he lay down beside Trey. That was all the boy needed … he rolled onto his side, tucking his head against Gary's body. Donnie grinned and lay down on Gary's other side. Flanked by both of his boys, he himself began to relax.

"We're both fine, Dad," Donnie whispered, curling up against him to mirror his younger brother, "we're both fine and in the safest place in the world, with our dad." Gary thought about the day of the tornado, when he'd been unable to protect his boys, when he'd been unable to protect himself, but Donnie repeated, "I knew I was safe when I woke up and your arms were around me." Gary blinked back tears and kissed the top of his son's head, moving his head slightly to repeat the gesture with his younger son. Safe. They were all safe.

Curled there on the air mattress between both of his sons, Gary drifted off to sleep. He never heard Gracie scamper into the living room … never heard her giggle as she pulled her mother in to see … never felt Allison cover the three of them with a blanket or kiss his forehead gently. He wouldn't find out until the morning that the mother and daughter stayed in the living room to watch over the three of them … to make sure they were indeed safe.

Fin

If anyone is curious about what Allison and Gracie are doing with the boys, Allison gave up her hotel room for someone else and Gary offered her a room at the house. While I do see Gary and Allison ending up together, I think they'd be very careful as their relationship progressed, especially as things related to Gracie.


End file.
